


Fucking the Batman

by Thefallen1986



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Bondage, Character Death, F/M, Gorn, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Inque has captured Batman...Underage
Relationships: Inque/Terry McGinnis
Kudos: 1





	Fucking the Batman

Inque had captured the young Batman, stripping his pants so his young cock was on display the inky villain smirked “I’m going too take a taste off your cock Batman before I kill you is that okay?” the Batman could only grunt, as Inque sucked his cock making the young bat squirm as she brought him too an explosive orgasm “Don’t worry you daddy will find your corpse”

Inque laid the man on the floor and she formed a tight pussy between her legs, she lowered herself onto him laughing as she rode the dark knight, soon she was bringing him too an orgasm, this disappointed Inque, she was expecting at least some hours worth off fucking...

As the young batman laid on the floor his sperm leaking from his raw cock, Inque decided too finally kill the batman, forcing his mouth open Inque forced herself down his mouth, making the young boy explode from her toxic force.

END

not one off my best works but its okayish


End file.
